1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to milling tools and a method of making them, and more specifically to hog mills made from a holder and an insert formed from a damaged hog mill.
2. Background Information
Hog mills are cylindrical tools with cutting edges on the end face and serrated teeth on the cylindrical surface. Such tools are used in rough machining of various metal parts, such as, for instance, turbine blades.
While hog mills are typically made of hardened steel, it is not uncommon for the tool to become cracked, chipped or otherwise damaged. In many metal working operations, only the end of the hog mill is used, but extended tool gage length are required for fixture and part clearances. Damage to the working end of a tool with this extra length turns the entire tool into scrap even though 75% of the cutting surface remains. Thus, damage to only the end of the hog mill results in costly replacement of the entire tool.
There is a need therefore in reducing the cost of replacing damaged hog mills.